


Spend a Little Time On Me

by NekoAisu



Series: big spender [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camboy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sex Work, Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Camboy Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Camming, Crying, Emoji usage for cam site chat logs, Exhibitionism, Final Fantasy XIV Gift Exchange 2019, Hitachi Vibrator, Librarian Warrior of Light (FFXIV), M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Original Character(s), Original Character: Kamui Gaeric, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sexual Content, Smut, Specific Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Vibrators, Voyeurism, consensual and healthy sex work fic on my ao3 account? more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/NekoAisu
Summary: Aymeric is suddenly and very acutely thankful for the limit on his disposable Visa card because he would give this man his entire inheritance and a kingdom to himself if it meant he would say his name like that. He eyes the bold little box next to his username. Five thousand credits left. Five hundred dollars spent like water.He does not regret a cent of it.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Original Character(s), Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Original Character(s), Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: big spender [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584481
Comments: 16
Kudos: 97
Collections: Final Fantasy XIV Gift Exchange (2019)





	Spend a Little Time On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeosLust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/gifts).



> i hope kamui isn't too ooc ;;w;;  
> Lovely WoL is my giftee’s OC! He has a Carrd at https://kamuigaeric.carrd.co/ if you’d like to know more about him! I’m charmed ;’3c

If Aymeric were a stronger man, he may still have money left in his pocket. Kamui smiles at him through the screen of his laptop, sliding fingers up and under the hem of his sweater, and says, _“How generous, LordCommander. You’re too good to me.”_

He is suddenly and very acutely thankful for the limit on his disposable Visa card because he would give this man his entire inheritance and a kingdom to himself if it meant he would say his name like that. He eyes the bold little box next to his username. Five thousand credits left. Five hundred dollars spent like water.

The donation rankings show his plain, blue icon on top, a tiny crown displayed above it. He tries not to think about how he spent about three hundred last stream to be able to request Kamui let his hair down (and what an intimate thing that image is to an Elezen. If you’ve enough hair to style, it is best served being pinned back until you are wed). He wonders if he would care more about what percentage that is out of his paycheck if Kamui wasn’t… like that. Like… personable. Honest.

Aymeric shifts in his seat, slacks already more than snug, and laughs at himself. A sex worker whose name on stream is likely a huge lie being called honest… well, it is honest work. Aymeric knows from Estinien’s complaints against actors on set how difficult it is to fake things live. Kamui is experienced at his craft, if Aymeric can be at peace with nothing else.

He resists the urge to pop the button on his slacks and undo the clasp and zipper. On screen, Kamui is drawing his sweater over his head, the slouchy knit disappearing in the edge of the frame. He doesn’t show his face often, the few occasions warranting it usually brought about by _Greystone_ ’s intervention and heavy-handed tipping. 

Aymeric waits. He watches. He dumps a couple hundred more just to watch Kamui’s donation bar chime for Goal Reached. In the chat, _Catcubine_ makes use of a small flood of emoji. 

**Catcubine: 💦🍑🍆** 💵💵💵💵💵💵💙💵💵💵💵💵💵🍆🍑💦 @ **_LordCommander_ **where the hell do u get all of that and thank u for spending it on Kamui. Those thighs are a national treasure 🙏🏻💦

 **LordCommander:** @ **_Catcubine_ **I am not at liberty to disclose, but rest assured it is perfectly legal. 

**LordCommander:** Have anything special planned for Starlight, Kamui?

The Raen’s voice comes through his speakers with a tinny tone warping his accent when he replies, _“I was considering sleeping in for once. Why? Have any suggestions?”_

 **LordCommander:** Treat yourself ;)

[Moderator] **FaeBot:** @ **_LordCommander_ **tipped 750 credits! 🎉

 **Catcubine:** omggggg treat me too @ **_LordCommander_ **!!!!🥺🥺🥺

Aymeric laughs quietly when Kamui promises to collaborate with them soon, the unspoken promise of “we’ll split the tips” is a heady one. 

**Catcubine:** @ **_LordCommander_ **u should watch when we do. 😉

 **LordCommander:** I will, as always.

 _“So formal. It’s cute,”_ Kamui says, and Aymeric feels his cheeks flush. _“How much do you bet it would take to make you incoherent?”_

 **Catcubine:** ask after ur oants are off

 **Catcubine:** *pants

Kamui pops the button on his jeans but does nothing further. The chat lights up with donations of a few dozen credits. Aymeric tops it off with an extra fifty. It’s barely even worth counting. 

_“I said I didn’t have plans for Starlight, but I may have been a little naughty and opened some gifts early,”_ he says, slightly sheepish, and tugs down the fly.

Aymeric chokes on air. He sputters a bit, brain function coming to an abrupt stop at the sight of expensive Contracentravity panties visible only by the high cut straps. The exact same panties he had purchased off Kamui’s wishlist a week ago. In an azure shade that matches his favorite color. He is so, _so_ screwed. 

The chat chimes with incoming comments, viewership rising the farther Kamui gets to nakedness. 

**Lancebreaker:** damn those are sexy. pants off?

 **Adonis420:** Show us more babe

 **Greystone:** They fit you well. I wonder what Saint sent them ❄️

[Moderator] **FaeBot:** @ **_Greystone_ **tipped 500 credits! 🎉

Aymeric skims the chat with unseeing eyes, the last bit of blood remaining in his brain making a valiant attempt at not running south. It fails the moment Kamui shimmies his jeans over and off his hips, sliding them down his legs, and Aymeric is so stricken he barely registers opening his slacks to shove a hand inside his underwear. 

The first touch is too electric. It always is. Kamui smiles, lips and chin dipping into frame for all of a second, and asks, _“What would the benefactor do, knowing I disobeyed their instructions? Am I naughty now?”_

Aymeric can’t take that word seriously on a _good_ day, much less when Kamui is gently adjusting how the crisscrossing straps encircle his hips and thighs. In signature gold thread, right next to the usual brand name, is a small monogram. It’s hard to make out in the video, but Aymeric knows what it means. 

He didn’t order custom for nothing.

He types clumsily with his left hand into the chat box.

 **LordCommander:** Are they do your liking?

 _“More than I thought they would be,”_ Kamui replies, voice dropping a little toward the end when he says, _“I’ll feel terrible for ruining them.”_

 **LordCommander:** Don’t worry. There are more on the way.

 **Catcubine:** what big dick energy holy fuck

 **Lancebreaker:** can we get on with the sex already???? if you want to suck his dick so bad @ **_LordCommander_ **just pay for a private stream and get the fuck out of here

 _“That isn’t very nice of you to say. I wouldn’t mind having someone suck me off, though. It_ would _keep the panties clean.”_ Kamui seems contemplative before reaching for some items off screen. _“We already reached the first goal, so I’ll let you choose how many. Remember what we talked about last time?”_

Aymeric does remember. He does and he cannot muster the self control to remove his hand from his underwear long enough to type out a coherent sentence. 

Kamui moves back into frame and settles down again, propping up his legs on the bed and spreading his spoils between them. There are a good few items Aymeric had seen on his wishlist but hadn’t purchased and then a couple tried-and-true items he knows always draw out quietly pleased noises when they hit just the right spot.

 _“First time using the Hitachi and I’m going to stain LordCommander’s gift. Ah—“_ he slides a palm against his front with a quiet whine _“—hnn. How many times do you think you can make me cum?”_

 **Catcubine:** make sure to use it over ur clothes

 **Catcubine:** it can make u go numb if u dont 

**Adonis420:** 4 sound good?

_“Four sounds—nnh—lovely. I might cry after two, though. Exarch did.”_

**Catcubine:** okay but i thought we agreed not to mention hat

 **Catcubine:** *that

Kamui’s voice is teasing when he asks, _“What? Your most popular stream?”_

 **Catcubine:** u know it 😘

Aymeric has been around long enough that he’s seen Kamui cry a couple of times. The first was when _Catcubine_ had held a joint stream with him and rode Kamui until it was only by Halone’s grace and an abundance of careful ropework that he remained prone and upright. The Miqo’te had streamed the aftercare as well, cleaning Kamui up carefully and letting his purrs resonate against his back. They had made a good picture together, Ocular’s top performer sitting pretty while Kamui writhed beneath him. He remembers the striking red of his hair and the crystalline engraving on his prosthetic clearly. 

The second time had been a solo session where _Greystone_ tipped enough to bump Aymeric down from his throne of coins in pursuit of seeing exactly how long it would take for Kamui to have a hands-free orgasm. For the record: it took fifty-seven minutes and the amorous attentions of a very determined prostate massager.

Kamui doesn’t have a strangely photogenic cry the way some of Aymeric’s coworkers do. He tends to bite his lip until it’s raw, face mostly out of frame save for the reddened curve of his mouth, unless someone is there to intervene. There are a lot of tiny things that stand out to him and make him feel like it isn’t just an act or the artful use of eye drops sliding down his jaw and neck. It’s natural enough that Aymeric wants to reach through his screen and wipe them away, covering every inch of his cheeks with kisses. 

Instead of the impossible, he keeps touching himself softly, left hand fumbling for the bottle of not-at-all inconspicuous lube sitting in one of his desk drawers. He pops the cap and removes his hand from his underwear long enough to shimmy them down and take himself out fully, coating his right hand and warming up the lube before touching himself again.

Kamui is still rocking into his hand and making those same half-breath sounds. The chat tosses requests and suggestions around until the general consensus is three orgasms and a Q & A if Kamui can handle talking afterward. He reads their messages and responds as needed up until it chimes for a donation again.

[Moderator] **FaeBot:** @ **_Greystone_ **tipped 200 credits! 🎉

 **Greystone:** Thank you for the view. ;) 

_“You’re spoiling me,”_ he says, breathy and not at all upset. Aymeric has to take a moment to reign in his imagination and not allow it to go haywire over exactly _how many ways_ he could spoil him, how much money he would give to see a smile, to hear a laugh ring clear and not crackle with a high whine through his speakers. He wants a _relationship_ and Halone forbid he entertain the notion. 

Kamui flicks through the settings on the Hitachi, asking questions of the chat and giving incentive for further tips. Aymeric can’t stop staring at his hands. It feels strangely voyeuristic to pay such close attention to them—how they have very little by way of scarring, a careful grip, would contrast against his own skin in warm brown and ivory scaling—when Kamui is actively streaming an act whose intent was to draw attention to other parts. Namely, the rather sizeable bulge contending with the waistband of his panties. 

Kamui flicks the wand on to its lowest setting. He shifts his grip, runs the head up his inner thigh, and inches toward his genitals. The first press is cautious, barely more than a couple seconds. He shudders, gasping quietly, and does it again, gently rutting against the curved head. The wand itself isn’t very pretty. It looks a bit bulky and Aymeric can hear it buzzing between Kamui’s breaths and carefully controlled _ah, ah, ah_ s. He’s seen nicer looking ones before (and had to resist the temptation of buying himself one as an early birthday present) but knows what matters isn’t the color of the plastic but the motor inside. 

From the delighted noise that spills from Kamui’s mouth the moment he flicks it up another level, it’s more than powerful enough.

It takes less than five minutes before Kamui is shuddering, muscles in his thighs trembling, the entirety of his body drawing taut and he is so suddenly _breathtaking_ . He opens his mouth, choking on a surprised _ha-h,_ and cums. The blue fabric of his panties begins to darken.

The chat goes wild, a few people dropping out after that and a good number more hopping into the stream, and Kamui murmurs a casual, _“Oh. Welcome. We’re just getting started.”_

Aymeric wonders how he manages it.

Instead of removing the vibrator and switching it off for a breather, Kamui simply slides it back and between his legs, pressing the plastic head to his perineum and _keening._ He isn’t one for overly sweet sounds or a continuous cacophony of moans, but the sounds he allows out resonate in Aymeric’s ears and down his spine to settle lower.

It takes a good bit longer before Kamui orgasms again, head dipping fully into frame when he curls in toward himself through the aftershocks. The panties are saturated and Kamui makes a sound of dismay when his glasses fall to the sheets below, hands too unsteady to do much more than flip the Hitachi off and set it aside for a breather. His chest heaves, skin shining with sweat in the pseudo-studio lighting, and Aymeric wants to lick every ilm of him.

It’s a strike to the heart when Kamui asks, _“Can I take a break? That thing is_ powerful _.”_

 **Greystone:** Of course! You’re doing so well, my dear. 

**Catcubine:** those panties are ruined omg. @ **LordCommander** thots?

Aymeric startles when the chat pings him for a tag, his last non-Kamui-addicted brain cells making a valiant attempt at sanity and coherency. He types without thinking, accidentally smearing lube on a few of the keys.

 **LordCommander:** Thoughts?

 **Catcubine:** ya 😉

 **LordCommander:** Best thing I’ve seen all week. Not sure how comfortable the panties are now, though. Take them off for me?

[Moderator] **FaeBot:** @ **LordCommander** tipped 200 credits! 🎉

 _“Ah, okay,”_ Kamui says, and carefully pulls them down, elastic catching on the curve of his cocks. He shudders, oversensitive. Aymeric shivers in response.

 **LordCommander:** My apologies if it’s a bit much.

 _“Oh, hush,”_ Kamui laughs, still mildly breathless. _“You’re such a gentleman.”_

Aymeric doubts how much of a gentleman he is when the person praising his behavior is naked and splayed out on rumpled sheets, cum visible on his stomach and dripping down his thighs. Kamui smiles, bottom lip bitten red, and raises a sticky hand to his lips, licks it, and Aymeric has to grip the armrests on his desk chair so hard they _creak_ to keep from touching himself because _by the Fury that should be illegal._

 **Catcubine:** kamui bby ur killing me here

Kamui laughs, tongue flicking out to swipe at some invisible bit of residue on his upper lip, and says, _“Two more to go. Think you can make it, Exarch?”_

 **Catcubine:** maybe. might die if u keep dallying tho

Kamui seems to contemplate it before adjusting his posture, sliding his glasses up and into place, and picking up the vibrator again. _“Well, we can’t have that, now can we.”_

He flips it on to the lowest setting again and repeats what he had at the start, this time without a barrier of fabric between his cocks and the steadily oscillating head. Aymeric can see the moment Kamui finds just the right spot, his mouth dropping open and free hand tangling in the sheets. His hips stutter and shift, chasing sensation, and he moans brightly when his hand slips and nudges the power up a bit. 

Aymeric slides a hand back into his pants, stroking base to tip and back again. He wonders how jerking off would work when you have two dicks. Kamui has large hands (and a large body. Aymeric is willing to bet the Raen is taller than he) but wrapping one around both without pinching any of the scaling that wraps around the bases or chafing from too firm a grip… Aymeric is glad for his comparatively simple endowment. 

Kamui fiddles with the controls and knocks the level up twice in quick succession, moving the massager around and barely managing to keep his legs open wide enough for the camera to catch his ministrations. He twists, iron self control seemingly the only thing keeping him from full on writhing, and the chat chimes with _so hots_ and _love yous_ and some comments the moderator bot filters out with spoiler bars and ban warnings. 

Aymeric can’t take his hands off himself long enough to type out a message, the slick slide of his palm against the length of his dick traitorously loud in his empty bedroom. 

Kamui adjusts his grip again. Within less than a minute of him running the vibrator up and resting it just shy of the head of either dick, he cums for the third time, pleasure-numb hands twitching and drool beginning to slip from the corner of his mouth. Instead of taking a break again or even just easing off to avoid overstimulation, he turns it up one more notch and shifts his hips, the plastic pressed snugly just where he wants it and oh. _Oh. Wow._

Aymeric watches him fall apart with a sudden, hiccuping sob. Where he had expected some sort of ebb, the overstimulation running the line of painful rather than pleasurable, and for Kamui to stop and possibly take another breather, he gets tears and the drawn-bowstring tension of Kamui’s neck as he quakes. A Calamity could be occurring outside Aymeric’s room and he would be none the wiser, so absorbed in the way this beautiful person is coming apart he would ignore aught else.

Cum spills nearly-opaque and plentiful over Aymeric’s fingers, the last onze of his self control decimated by the dazzling, washed out vision on his laptop screen. Kamui curses, speech broken up between gasps and aborted moans, and it’s such a distinctively Limsan phase that he laughs despite himself. Even when wrapped in the haze of post-orgasmic bliss, Aymeric is lucid enough to catch a final, low cry before the Hitachi is switched off.

He wipes off his hands on a wet wipe and cleans himself up with perfunctory movements. 

On the screen, Kamui breathes unsteadily, flushed from chest to cheek, and makes little fucked-out noises as if echoes of sensation are still singing through his nerves. He reaches a hand up to push up his glasses and grimaces. _“I forgot… ‘m dirty.”_

 **Catcubine:** u need a bath bby

 _“That I do.”_ Kamui runs a few fingers through the mess on his stomach. The chat pings with a few requests for him to clean himself up with lips and tongue, but Kamui simply pulls a wipe from out of frame and slowly wipes himself down. 

The viewer count begins to dwindle.

Some regulars stick around to ask questions and talk about upcoming streams. Aymeric is about to log off, close the tab, and forget about Kamui and his disarming honesty when his notifications ping. 

[Invite] **BookWyrm** has invited you to a private stream! Click notification to accept.

He hesitates for all of a second before tapping on the little forward arrow. The page refreshes, stream title changing from **Unboxing and Overstim | Amateur Auri vs Hitachi** to **Private: Loyalty Reward**.

Kamui smiles, sitting back in the frame, face in full view. He is blessedly(?) semi-clothed in practical underwear and a loose sweater. He seems a little nervous when he greets, _“Hello, LordCommander. I hope you have a minute to talk? It’s nothing bad, I assure you.”_

Aymeric settles down in his chair and types into the chat. 

**LordCommander:** I do. This is a lovely surprise, if nothing else.

_“We could make it a bit more, if you’re up to it. How does a loyalty reward sound? You’re so good to me, LordCommander. Let me take care of you.”_

And Aymeric has never been so furiously grateful for his inadvisable spending habits as he is when Kamui listens to his requests and asks, _“Will you be available after the stream next week?”_

 **LordCommander:** Yes. Is aught amiss?

_“Make some time for me, alright? I promise you won’t regret it.”_

And then the stream goes dark, the video replaced by Kamui’s rotating banner of pinup photos of various sorts. Aymeric cannot wait for next week.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback me pls,,,, am just a little creacher,,,, i cannot change thsi,,,,,
> 
> hmu on:  
> tumblr ─ https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/  
> twitter ─ twitter.com/FlamingAceKiri  
> discord ─ NekoAisu#7099  
> feel free to dm or @ me! i'm a mess but i sure do love makin friends!


End file.
